


Much Ado About Taekook

by shinwons



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Much Ado About Nothing AU, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Singer Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, antagonist seokjin, rival musicians taekook, some pentagon members are side characters, these tags are a mess i'm sorry, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwons/pseuds/shinwons
Summary: Taehyung and Jeongguk are rival musicians who always joke around with each other whenever they meet. They are both INTENT on staying single. However, when their friends decide to trick them into believing that deep down they have feelings for one another, the pair being to wonder whether there really is some sexual tension beneath their constant playful teasing.ORThe modern-day Much Ado About Nothing taekook au that no one asked for.





	Much Ado About Taekook

Kim Taehyung, an established musician with a huge fan base. He believes relationships are a waste of time, and prefers to focus on his career.

Jeon Jeongguk, another well-known musician and Taehyung's "rival". Doesn't believe in love and so therefore chooses to stay single.

Park Jimin, Taehyung's best friend and co-worker. New to the music industry but is becoming more and more popular with each day.

Min Yoongi, Jeongguk's producer who's madly in love with new, upcoming star Jimin- but is too shy to tell him directly. He hopes to one day write some songs for him.

Jung Hoseok, the owner of the music company that Jeongguk and Yoongi work for. Despite being their boss, they are all very close friends who have known each other since childhood.

Kim Seokjin, a famous model and also Hoseok's half brother. He hates his brother and his friends Jeongguk and Yoongi deeply, and wishes nothing but the worst for them. 

Kim Namjoon, Seokjin's boyfriend and partner in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i wanted to start this fic quickly but i didn't want to rush the 1st chapter, so here's a very quick introduction to our main characters! i've almost finished chapter 1, so that should be up tomorrow night (at the latest). this is my first real fic so lets hope it doesn't turn out too bad uwu


End file.
